


Really Done

by melnakuru, Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你说过你会温柔的！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Really Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281522) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> 此文由melnakuru翻译，我只是转载，谢谢melnakuru姑娘的授权！  
> This translation is written by melnakuru.(http://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru）

John汗湿的手几乎无法抓紧Sherlock的胯部。他因为一直喘气而口干舌燥，腿有些抽筋了，基本上已经筋疲力竭。他想要暂停一下，十五秒就够了，伸直膝盖，在床单上擦干手好能更好地抓住Sherlock。但Sherlock，就那样躺在那里，腿伸在空中，正在冲他尖叫着肮脏的淫语和命令，所以John只好在心里默默念：他肯定用不了再几秒就结束了，他肯定…  
　　  
　　看起来Sherlock有时候在试着抬起身子，但只要他一动，新的一波快感就会淹没他让他重新开始挣扎。他已经在极乐中高喊扭动了整整五分钟了，以至于除非John亲眼看到Sherlock射出来都不敢确定他什么时候高潮了。他眨眨眼企图弄掉流进眼里刺痛的汗水，疲倦地看着Sherlock疯狂地撸着自己，等着他的高潮。  
　　  
　　“Sherlock——”  
　　  
　　“再重点！我就快了。重重来！哦，这就对了，这就对了这就对了——”  
　　  
　　Sherlock紧紧握拳的手速度已经快到几乎要模糊了，他终于诱使一股透明有力的液体从他痉挛的阴茎中喷射而出，然后是少量的第二股。他好几天都没吃东西了——饮食正常的时候他量会更大。  
　　  
　　现在John终于可以让自己解放了，但都到了这种时候，他已经疲倦酸痛到没法狠狠射出来了。最后一波还说得过去的快感穿过他的身体，然后他的股四头肌软了下去。他需要快速的思考和往旁边一滚才没压坏Sherlock。  
　　  
　　John浑身软得像是没了骨头，但性却没消耗干净他体内所有的肾上腺素；他的头脑依然在高速运转。他觉得自己可以躺上几分钟也并不用担心睡着的危险。他很快就得再爬起来了。  
　　  
　　Sherlock的胸口在接下来的几分钟内一直还在上下起伏，汗津津的皮肤在灯光下闪着微光。他看上去没注意到John并没怎么和他一样享受事后余韵。“哦，我爱死这个了。”他说，“我最爱在解决一件案子之后马上和你做了！我棒极了，你棒极了，你的阴茎在我体内棒极了。”他在空中蹬了蹬腿，简直就晕眩了。事后会有足够的时间让他无聊生闷气锯小提琴的。  
　　  
　　John说，“你准备好去洗澡了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我等下再洗。”  
　　  
　　“Sherlock，你脏死了。”  
　　  
　　“我不想动。拿条毛巾来就行了。”  
　　  
　　John能预见接下来的半个小时会是怎样：他会起来长长地冲个美好的澡，洗掉案件和性的痕迹，然后回到被汗水浸湿的床单里，因为Sherlock不肯挪挪屁股让他换床单；然后Sherlock就会表现得像是他离开的二十分钟简直是二十年一样，然后想要被紧紧抱住到窒息的底部，然后把他身上汗津津黏糊糊的脏东西全蹭到John身上，完全抹杀John之前获得的任何洁净的感觉。  
　　  
　　“Sherlock，我发誓我会把你从床上拖下来丢进浴缸里的。”  
　　  
　　“我很乐意看到你现在试试啊。你都累瘫了。拿条毛巾就行了。”  
　　  
　　“就这么一次你他妈倒是自己清理啊。”  
　　  
　　“反正你也要起来了。又不是说这很麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道我要起来了？”  
　　  
　　“你侧躺的方式。你正在试图尽量最少地压迫你的膀胱。你急着尿尿都快急死了。”  
　　  
　　“…我马上就起来。”  
　　  
　　*****  
　　  
　　在浴室里，John从柜子里的那沓毛巾里抽出一条，在热水下浸湿，用它洗干净了自己下身。他好好洗了一下毛巾，然后拧干水把它拿回了卧室。卧室闻起来完全就像是他预期中一样：就好像两个人在里面漫长地、汗水淋漓地做了一发。Sherlock没动过。他那种闪闪发光的神态已经褪去，汗水也干了。John毫不在意地跪在他分开的腿间，从他小腹上擦掉了一长条和一小滩精液，然后展开重新叠了一下毛巾。“翻身。”他叹了口气。  
　　  
　　John本以为Sherlock会因为太懒而拒绝，但事实上他顺从地翻身趴下了。John没发现这是因为Sherlock清楚地知道所有让John兴奋的事情，没什么能像看着Sherlock转身露出背后一样戳中他了，这背臀即是说是神的雕刻作品也不会太过。  
　　  
　　John按平日习惯轻轻分开Sherlock臀瓣，清洁中间然后检查有无受伤。下面到处都还粉嫩湿润闪亮，然后就在正中，鲜红肿胀的皱褶，因为John的努力相当的放松。  
　　  
　　在John把它暴露在空气和他仔细的视线下时，它收缩了一下，大概是因为期待着冰凉的毛巾。在透明的润滑油痕迹之间，一团珍珠色的液体涌出了皱褶间，就停在了那里，并没多到足以淌出来。  
　　  
　　John的视线完全没有离开Sherlock的屁股，但手里的毛巾掉到了地上。他的手移到了被操开的入口处，手指触碰着从里面冒出的那滴精液。  
　　  
　　“John，有什么问题吗？ ”  
　　  
　　“不，没事。我只是…”John完全不知道自己在做什么，两只手指猛插进Sherlock体内，迅速地重重抽插着，感觉着里面的叽咕声。他的小腹感觉很重，看着自己玩弄自己的精液。  
　　  
　　“天啊John，你在想什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道。我必须再上你一次，马上。别动。”他迷失在了自己手指消失在Sherlock体内的景象中，比他平时准备他时要着迷很多。John猜想着他是不是可以不再加润滑剂就再操Sherlock一次。那里看上去已经是那么柔软湿润。一分钟之前他的阴茎感觉还和他全身一样，已经彻头彻尾被榨干了，但现在他确定他能再硬起来。他需要马上重新插回那个地方去。  
　　  
　　“John，我不——感觉很棒但我真的已经结束了。我好疼啊。”  
　　  
　　“我会慢慢来的。但请务必让我这么做。我会温柔的。”他继续用常用手的手指指奸着Sherlock，另一只手捏了捏他的阴茎。虽然有点疼但它还是抽动了一下，涨了起来，就像John一样恪守职责。  
　　  
　　他最多也只等到自己完全硬起来就重新把自己阴茎捅进了Sherlock深处。插入Sherlock入口的时候有点涩，但里面滑润黏糊得极为美好。John知道很大一部分是润滑油，但很大一部分是他自己。他狂乱地抽插着，清楚知道就算是他最结实的肌肉也马上就会重新酸软的。  
　　  
　　被钉在他身下的Sherlock做无用功地挣扎着，“你说过你会温柔的！”  
　　  
　　“我以前经常操你操得比这还狠而且你喜欢——”  
　　  
　　“John！”  
　　  
　　“对不起，对不起，来——”John摸索到了润滑油瓶，从Sherlock体内几乎拔出，顺着他阴茎挤出一条，然后重新插了进去。“好点了吗？”他问，抽插着把润滑油捅了进去。  
　　  
　　“好——一点吧——”  
　　  
　　“拜托了，这感觉棒极了。再给我一分钟就行。”  
　　  
　　他两根手指伸下去按了按Sherlock紧紧包裹住他的地方，能感到自己进进出出。他脑内只剩下想再射一次的念头，不是为了甜美的释放，而是想要往Sherlock体内灌入更多自己的东西。  
　　  
　　等Sherlock发现这点，明白了情况之后，他就能加快结束了。他拱起背来，淫荡地向后迎合着John。“填满我，John，”他呻吟，“我还没有满呢。”  
　　  
　　John喘着粗气，双球里美味的疼痛直直窜上他脊椎，他再次喷射进了Sherlock体内。他颤抖着射了三发，然后重重捏了一下自己的睾丸保证自己完全射空了。他连一滴都不想流在Sherlock体外。  
　　  
　　这次他没滚下来，直接舒展身体躺在了Sherlock身上，一点都不在意自己把他压坏了，直到Sherlock开始挣扎着想呼吸然后用胳膊肘捅了John的肋骨。他像是触电一样跳了起来。“耶稣啊，对不起，我不知道我这是怎么了。你还好吗？”他的手在Sherlock全身乱摸，希望能安抚他，从他脸上拂开他的头发，顺着他脊椎轻轻抚摸下去。“真的很对不起，我只是不由自主——”  
　　  
　　“我觉得我现在该去洗个澡了。”Sherlock对着床垫宣布。 

 

THE END


End file.
